Systems for controlling dogs, and other pets, from moving out of a predetermined area are known in the art. The prior art systems typically consist of an RF signal generator driving a loop antenna, and a matched RF signal receiver attached to a dog collar. Prior to use, the loop antenna is strung out, and perhaps buried, around the boundaries of the predetermined area and so, when energized, defines an apparent fence constituted of radiating RF signals in the vicinity of the boundaries. In use, as the dog approaches the boundary-determining antenna, the matched receiver picks up the signal and in response activates an electrical circuit which produces a shock to the dog. It is also typical that the prior art systems will have the electric shock increase in intensity as the dog approaches the antenna closer still. As an alternative to a shock, a loud noise can be created which is intended to annoy the dog and drive it back. A prior art system exemplary of the above is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,421.
Other prior art systems for controlling dogs to remain within a predetermined area include both a hand-held RF transmitter (or "walkie-talkie") and a matched RF receiver on a dog collar to facilitate live broadcasts of verbal commands to the dog. A prior art system exemplary of this latter concept is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,882.
There are several disadvantages associated with the prior art systems. As previously indicated, the automatic systems achieve control over the dog by typically subjecting the dog to an alarming noise or by an electric shock, and both the noise and the shock are designed to annoy, offend or startle the dog. Unfortunately, in practice, these shocks may be so extreme as to cause pain, which most caring pet owners are loathe to inflict on their pets. Even if the shock intensity is controlled properly to limit the "pain", many dog owners are reluctant to use these prior art systems because of their objection to the basic premise of shocking their pet. As such, these systems all rely on a negative feedback and do not take advantage of the training most dogs receive to obey voice commands from their masters. As for the "walkie-talkie" system, it is chiefly deficient in not operating automatically.
Further disadvantages associated with the automatic prior art systems involve the absence of self-monitoring functions. That is, since control of the dog is achieved while the prior art systems operate in an automatic mode, there is no provision for alerting the system user when there is a system malfunction. For example, such malfunctions can include a break in the loop antenna, or loss of AC power, or a more serious system failure, any of which would result in ineffective confinement of the pet. Further disadvantages associated with the prior art systems involve the lack of facility with these systems for use by pet owners who are sightless or hearing impaired.
In order to solve these and other problems in the prior art, the inventors herein have succeeded in designing and developing a pet confinement system which announces a command to the dog, in the owner's voice, to retract from the edge of the yard or the like as the dog draws near. Additionally, an 18K tone is broadcast which is inaudible to humans but which is irritating to the dog. Should the dog ignore the command and tone, and advance even closer, the dog will receive a shock to more directly indicate to him that, not only has he gotten too close, but he has also disobeyed his master's command. This positive reinforcement of a voice command makes it more likely that the dog will follow the voice command the next time he hears it, and thus avoid the shock. With the present invention, a more humane solution to the pet confinement problem has been achieved. Furthermore, the confinement system takes advantage of one of the most basic forms of training which is commonly used with pets, i.e. voice training, and therefore makes its implementation more readily adaptable and much more likely to be successful as it builds on this common training. In other words, the present invention may very well be implemented where prior art systems fail as the dog, for whatever reasons, fails to associate the shock with the prohibited crossing of the border and fails to remain confined.
In implementing the present invention, the inventors herein have also designed and developed a master control panel which not only provides for an operator to prerecord a command of his own choosing and to which the dog is most likely to respond, but also monitors the system and indicates to an operator when any one of the most common malfunctions occurs. The master control panel includes a display and an audio announcement when a break in the loop antenna occurs, or when there is a loss in AC power and the system is on battery backup. As the master control panel is typically mounted in the garage, an operator will regularly pass by the control panel on his way to and from his car, and in doing so will be notified by the visual and audio announcement of a system failure. This feature also renders the system "user friendly" for a sightless or hearing impaired owner who would have difficulty with a prior art system and who is probably more likely than others to own a pet.
In accordance with the present invention, the pet confinement system has a loop antenna for placement about a boundary of a confinement area and around shrubs and the like, and a control panel connected to the loop antenna for generating and broadcasting an RF signal thereover. The control panel includes circuitry for recording a spoken command in the pet owner's own voice, and RF circuitry for generating an RF signal encoded with the spoken command for transmission over the loop antenna. This pet confinement system also has a portable battery operated RF receiver adapted for attachment to a pet collar. The portable RF receiver includes an RF detector and miniature audio speaker for decoding and announcing the spoken command and tone in response to the pet moving within a predetermined distance of the antenna. The recorded spoken command can be something like "Fido, get back. Get back Fido, get back.", or the like, which is the same spoken command which is used to train the pet upon system installation.
The portable RF receiver further includes a threshold level detector for detecting reception of the tone at an intensity indicative of the pet being within a second, closer, predetermined distance to the loop antenna. A circuit for applying a pulsed shock to the pet is responsive to this threshold level detector. These pulsed shocks reinforce the dog's obedience to his master's command and further dissuade him from passing outside the antenna barrier. Most dogs soon learn that disobeying the master's voice command results in a shock, and thus most often avoid any shock after only a few excursions towards the border.
The control panel additionally includes circuitry which monitors for system failures, and both visual and audio indicators for indicating any system failures to a system operator. These indicators include an LCD screen for displaying preprogrammed messages, and a console speaker for announcing prerecorded messages. One of the monitoring circuits is a circuit for monitoring the loop antenna. In operation, it detects whether the loop antenna fails to conduct an electric current. The other of the monitoring circuits detects whether the standard 120 VAC power supply has failed.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been disclosed above, a more complete understanding of the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment which follow.